


Unfulfilled

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I was writing so much gen I didn't even see this as shippy anymore at the time, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam is Shipping It By Accident, Sorry Not Sorry, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, When you literally write a pairing by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Dean is glowing. Sam is dealing with it. (Separate prompt from another time I tackled this lol.)





	Unfulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> I literally tried to argue this wasn't shippy for a while. I have no idea. It's shippy. You're welcome or something. I try not to ship them but I still do, ESPECIALLY after reading over lots of my fic... Sorry but my Sam ships them....

Dean is positively glowing.

Dean is glowing, and they’re on a hunt, and Sam hasn’t figured it out yet. Faerie glamour or siren spit or succubus sulfur, he doesn’t know.

He only knows the way the snow has made Dean wet, his jacket wet, his hair wet, and gleaming right along with the unnatural glow that makes Sam ache, makes his skin sensitive to every brush of cloth as he walks.

He’s never _wanted_ like this before, and hopefully never will again. It makes him sick, makes his gut churn and his body ungainly, distracts him at every possible second.

He has to solve this before he does something he will regret for the rest of his life.

So he watches Dean glow and he tries to puzzle it out, only hopes he can outlast the goddamn case.


End file.
